life on the streets
by Winter.Solctice
Summary: Will Liz and Patty survive?
1. Car accident

**Hello :) **

**Liz and Patty are some of my favorite characters in Soul Eater, I wish we'd learned more about their past in the anime. But here's my version of their past. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Liz ran through the dark alley way. Her sister in weapon form spoke to her,

"Cut through the buildings! You'll loose them quicker!" Patty was serious this time. They had been attacked by kishin eggs late at night. Given no warning were caught off guard, both of them were wounded badly. Liz coughed and tasted blood, _Crap! _She thought. The brisk wind cut right through her shirt and chilled her to the bone. She had been sprinting non-stop almost all night. Her legs stung, her sides ached, she could barley take a breath, she felt like death.

"All right Patty, I'm going to lure them onto the street where the cars are. Hopefully the cars will hit them and destroy their lives," Liz said through gasps. Patty still in weapon form nodded her head.

"What if they destroy yours to?" Patty demanded. Liz grinned,

"I won't let that happen." Liz's resolve was firm, she wouldn't die tonight, she wouldn't let Patty die either. She heard the roar of cars passing by in the main street of the city. The three kishin eggs behind her were rapidly gaining on her as her strength waned. But Liz was already at her destination.

She burst out of the alleyway hurtling onto the road at full speed, the kishin eggs were close enough to touch her. At that moment a truck sped by smashing into them. Liz's eyes widened as the truck's momentum carried it towards her.

She jumped to the side but not fast enough. It smashed into her stomach sending her flying into a streetlight. She hit it hard. Pedestrians shrieked in terror and clung to one another. Liz struggled to her feet, she bit back a scream as blinding pain lanced through her body.

All was silent nobody talked nobody moved. The wind was the only thing making a sound, It's quiet whispering was almost lulling. Liz coughed and it echoed throughout main street. Blood ran warm and sticky from a gash in her stomach. Her shirt had been ripped so a giant hole exposed her belly. Blood trickled from one corner of her mouth down her jaw. She glared the pedestrians, she stood her ground as everyone stared at her.

"It's the Thompson Sisters!" One young lady whispered to another. A flash of pink light blinded Liz for a second and there Patty stood. One of her arms was twisted at an awkward angle, she had a grimace on her face. Liz knew that she to was holding back a blood curdling scream. One of their attackers who was lying at their feet groaned and looked at them. Patty let out a little growl.

"Liz transform" she growled, Liz did so and a shot rang out as Patty shot the kishin egg in the head. Everyone stared in horror. Patty lifted her chin and took a step towards the crowd, the crowd took a step back. Patty let out a smirk and a small laugh, "Scum" she muttered than bolted into the shadows just as police started to arrive.

Patty's POV

Once they were at their "house" Patty collapsed on the ground. She looked at their remaining shelter. They had never really had a house before, they just called their shelter a house. A while ago they had been abandoned and left to make their own way in life. She had stopped counting how many days they had been left. She had stopped waiting for their mama to come and get them again.

Patty lifted her unbroken arm to see her sister, still in weapon form. "Liz?" Patty whispered cradling the pistol to her chest, "are you gonna de-transform?" She asked her sister.

"Yeah" Liz muttered and de-transformed into her sisters arms. Patty held Liz against her in an act to comfort her big sister as best she could. Liz sighed and buried her face into her sister's neck.

Patty let out a small gasp as she felt a tear slide down her collarbone. _Liz is . . . crying?_ She thought surprised. Liz's body was shaking uncontrollably, Patty felt her sister's blood soaking her shirt. She shuddered and held Liz close to her until she was calmer. "We don't have anything to eat do we?" Liz whispered.

"Nope, not tonight" Patty smiled and laughed, "we'll find something tomorrow." Patty closed her eyes and felt calm, with that the pair slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**What did you think!? Please tell me, I'd love to hear your opinion :) Read and Review! :)**


	2. Captured

**A/N: Hello! Wassup? Anyways... Here's another chapter for you :) I hope you like it. **

**Also It may take a while for me to update again. I'll try to as soon as I can. Please enjoy!**

**Liz POV**

Liz opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. She rested her head on Patty's chest and clung to her, remembering the night before. Patty opened her eyes and sat upright suddenly, knocking Liz to the ground.

"Ow! Patty!" Liz complained, lying on the ground.

"Oops! Sorry sis!" Patty exclaimed leaning over her sister. Dried blood had hardened both their shirts. Liz had a nasty gash in her stomach. Patty's face went serious when she laid eyes on the wound. "Liz, you're hurt pretty bad," she said. Liz nodded.

"I know, I need you to help me."

"Well first we need to re-set my arm."

"Okay come here." Liz grimaced as she reached for her sister's arm. "Alright Patty, this is going to hurt like hell. Be prepared, and please don't scream." Liz held steady eye contact as she spoke.

"Right!" Patty squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself. Liz held her breath and re-set the arm. Patty held in a scream and kicked her legs. "Ow..." she moaned holding her arm to her chest.

"Now, help me stand up, we need to get something to eat" Liz said. Patty held out her good arm to Liz as she tried to stand. Liz struggled to her feet but immediately fell to the ground. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground. Patty's eyes widened,

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"No, don't be, it wasn't your fault" Liz said. "There's no way I'm standing yet. You need to go find us some food. Take one of the knives we've got, you know how to use them right?"

"Yeah, you can count on me!" Patty grabbed a knife and gave Liz a thumbs up as she sprinted away. _Please be okay_, Liz thought as she lay there.

...

It had been a while since Patty had gone away, Liz was beginning to worry.

She heard footsteps and was on alert immediately. Her eyes scanned the shadows in search of anything threatening, but all was silent.

Suddenly six men in Death City police uniform burst into the open, all armed with guns. They surrounded Liz, all guns aimed at her. She tried with all her might to stand but it was in vain.

One man walked towards her and kicked her in the stomach. The pain was so intense and sudden she couldn't hold back her scream. He grinned at her.

"So, we've finally cornered the great Thompson sisters" He sneered. Liz glared daggers at him. "But... I don't see the other one. Tell me where she is." He pulled her up by the front of her shirt to look him in the eyes. Liz shook her head.

"You'll never find her, I won't tell you anything"

The man mocked hurt. "Aww... that hurt my feelings" he pouted. The other officers laughed. "We'll get the information from you soon enough."

He punched her in the jaw, knocking her head back. Blood trickled down her neck, she gasped and fought back tears. The officer dropped her to the ground.

Her wound had re-opened and was spilling red liquid onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled into a ball. _Patty, don't come back, please! Hide yourself!_

The man smashed his iron toed boot into her. She cried out and the tears came. "Tell me where the other demon is." He growled, grinding the heel of his boot into the side of her head.

"S-She isn't... A demon" Liz cried.

Patty POV

Patty was on her way home, empty handed, when she heard a scream. _Liz!_ She thought and broke out into a run. She readied her knife as she skidded into the clearing. She gasped when she saw what was happening.

Liz lay on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Six police officers, all with guns, surrounded her. One was pushing her head down with his foot, grinding her into the ground. Liz paled when she saw her.

"RUN!" she shrieked as the man looked at her. Patty set her face into a snarl as all the men charged her. She jumped out of the way at the last second. Patty ran to Liz and knelt beside her.

"Transform!" she urged. Liz's face twisted in pain,

"I can't!"

Stars danced in front of Patty's eyes as a sharp pain came from her neck, and all she saw was black.

Liz POV

Liz opened her eyes cautiously, and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a jail cell, lying down, with her face close to the bars. Many other cells lined the walls, each had people in them. All the prisoners were watching her. She heard some people whispering.

"It's the Thompson sisters... "

"They're finally caught."

"She looks pretty bad..."

"They obviously beat the crap out've her."

_Patty!_ Liz thought suddenly. She tried to sit up but just managed to smack her face on the metal in front of her. She grimaced and rolled over onto her back. She breathed deeply, the scent of blood filled her nose.

"You're awake huh?" Someone said.

Liz looked in the direction of the voice. A girl with black hair and black eyes was staring at her. "We thought you were dead" she smirked. "Hey guys! Looks like you owe me your portion of dinner tonight" she said to the prisoners across from her.

"We had a bet, if you were dead I owed them my dinner, and if you weren't they owed me theirs" The girl explained.

"Tell me, was there another girl?" Liz asked. A groan filled the air, someone in the cell across from Liz sat up. Liz's eyes widened when she recognized them.

"Patty!" She exclaimed. Patty's neck sported a huge purple bruise, her shirt was caked in mud and blood. Patty immediately turned around and saw Liz.

"Lizzie!" She shouted and pressed her face to the bars. "Are you okay?"

Liz shook her head. She tried to sit up and her face twisted in pain as her scabs cracked. She leaned against the metal wall.

Patty POV

"So, they finally caught you huh?" A guy said. Patty glared at him,

"We wouldn't have been 'caught' if we hadn't been knocked out" she growled. He smirked.

"I'm glad you're okay Patty" Liz said. The girl with black hair sighed and folded her arms,

"So, what's your story?" She asked. Patty frowned,

"It's not very good"

"When we were young our mother abandoned us, she left us on the streets to make our own way in this life" Liz said. The girl nodded her head as she listened.

"Oh by the way, my name's Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" Patty grinned.

"I'm Liz" Liz said.

"So... you twins?

"Nope, we're twin pistols" Patty said.

"Wow... No offence but you don't seem as tough as you're made out to be" Lucy smirked. Liz glared at her,

"And you're probably not as tough as _you_ look either" she quipped. The other prisoners who'd been listening to their conversation laughed.

"You sure can be mean when you want to be big sis" Patty sighed.

Suddenly a metal door slammed open and an officer walked into the hall. Lucy stiffened and drew back into the far corner of her cell.

Liz POV

"So, these are the feared Thompson sisters huh?" He unlocked Liz's cell and let himself in. She felt a pang of nervousness as he bent down to meet her eyes. "Not so great now are you?"

Liz let out a small growl, _What's with all these officers?_ She thought. Liz looked to the side, he squeezed her cheeks and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Look me in the eye when I talk to you Demon."

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon." She ground out every word, feeling rage build up inside of her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well according to the reports you and your sister have a unique ability to transform into pistols. I want to see this for myself, now transform." He let go of her face and took a step back. Liz sat there.

_No way I'm transforming for him_ she thought. Patty was watching, worried, from where she sat.

"No."

"What was that? When your superior asks you to transform, you transform." The man kicked her in the face, her head snapped back and hit the metal wall. Liz bit her lip, forcing herself to tolerate the pain.

"I won't transform for you."

The man grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. Liz gasped for breath, her face turning purple. She scratched his arm in a futile attempt to get him to let go.

"Stop!" Patty's yelled. The man loosened his hold on Liz and glared at Patty.

"No... Patty, don't talk." Liz gasped.

The man's eyes lit up. He dropped her to the floor and let himself out of her cell. Liz tried to stop him but the door shut before she could. Liz was terrified of what would happen to her sister. _You should've let me be strangled Patty..._

The man let himself into Patty's cell and stared her down. "So you're the other one huh?" He said looking at her. She nodded her head hesitantly.

"You'll transform for me won't you?" He asked. She shook her head quickly. He frowned and knelt down in front of her, his eyes were drawn to her broken arm. He grabbed it roughly and started to twist. Patty cried out in pain and writhed on the ground.

He grinned and applied more pressure. A snap echoed through the hall. Patty shrieked. All the prisoners cringed.

The officer let go of her arm, it fell to her side, useless. She had tears streaming down her face.

_Some big sister I am... Can't even protect her_, Liz cursed herself. The man started to beat Patty up. Obviously enjoying the dominance he had.

He kicked Patty and she was knocked against the wall, she slumped over and didn't move.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed throwing herself against the bars, just hurting herself further. The officer let himself out of the cell and started to walk away.

"I'll be back soon, you'd better be prepared to transform for me. Or else" he walked out the door.

Liz grabbed the lock and yanked it over and over again.

"What in Death's name are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I've got to get to my sister, she needs my help." Liz answered banging her door.

"You know that's never gonna work right? You'll have to ask the officer at dinnertime to let you in with her. Not that he will."

"I've got to try."

For the next half hour Liz kept ripping at the door. Only when Patty stirred did she stop.

"Patty!" Liz called shacking the bars.

"Liz... I'm hurt" she moaned.

"Shh... I know, do you think that if I transformed you'd be able to catch me?"

"I can try."

"Okay, here I come." Liz squeezed her eyes shut and a bright pink light filled the room, she started to transform. Suddenly the light dimmed and she lay there, panting. "It's not going to work, I'm to injured."

Patty nodded her head. "I thought so, I can't transform either."

"Wait, so how does this transforming thing work?" Lucy asked after watching Liz's failure.

"When we transform-" Liz started to explain impatiently.

"Why didn't you turn into a gun when he was beating you guys up?" Lucy interrupted.

"Because I only transform for Patty"

A buzzer rang. _"Dinner!"_ A speaker crackled.

A Guard came in wheeling a cart in front of him. He started to hand out small plates of rice. When he got to Liz's cell he stopped.

"You look terrible," he muttered and shoved some rice under the metal door.

"Wait!" she called after him, he stopped and looked at her. "Can I please see my sister quickly? She's in the cell across from me." Liz put on the most innocent face she could manage. The guard bent down to look at her.

"You could transform and escape, we can't have that."

"I can't! I'm to injured. Please! Even If I could, I wouldn't!" She begged him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, when I come back around you can see her."

Lucy POV

Lucy sat in her cell eating her three servings of rice. She glanced at the two brothers in the cage across from her and took a huge bite of their rice, letting a little spill on the ground. She smirked and they glowered at her.

_I pity the fools..._ She thought in triumph. Her gaze wandered to the weapon, Liz.

_I would like to see her transform some time._ But she knew Liz couldn't and wouldn't at that moment.

She remembered the girls getting beat up, and winced inwardly. Even she wasn't beat up that bad when she got here. And they were already terrible when they'd come.

Liz lay in a corner of her cell, her shirt was pretty much dyed with blood. Her face had multiple welts and a black eye. Her jaw had a long cut from when she had been kicked. Her stomach had a long, and deep, gash in it. On top of all that, was multiple scars. tear streaks cut through the blood on her cheeks.

Her sister was pretty much in the same state. But most of the blood on her you couldn't tell if it was hers or not.

The jail hall had begun to reek with the metallic scent of blood since they'd come. Not that she minded though.

Lucy had been surprised when the guard came back and let Liz out of her cell. She struggled to her feet and began to shuffle with a limp to Patty's cage. He opened the door and Liz hurried in. He locked the door behind her.

Patty POV

Patty felt someone help her sit up. Warm arms embrace her where she lay. She opened her eyes and saw Liz.

_Liz..._ She thought and buried her face into her sister's shoulder.

Patty started to cry, she didn't care if someone saw her anymore. She was with her big sister and nothing else mattered in the world. She felt safest in her sister's arms. Like nothing could hurt her. Liz, cautious of her arm, stroked her back.

"Big sis... " She choked out.

"Patty, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm a failure as a sister." Liz sighed resting her chin on Patty's head. Patty broke away.

"No, don't say that. You were locked up." Patty tried to cheer up Liz with a smile. Liz kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Liz whispered so only she could hear. Patty saw Lucy watching them from the corner of her eye, but she didn't care. Liz held Patty like she would disappear at any moment.

The officer banged on the bars.

"It's time, get out." He said. Liz nodded her head.

"I have to go now." Patty clung onto Liz. _I don't want to let you go..._

"Hey, you gotta let go now."

Patty reluctantly let go of her sister and watched as she went back to her cage. Night fell and everyone went to sleep. There was no other option.

**A/N: Hope you liked that :) Please Review! Until next time!**


End file.
